DRASEAN
by Nazuna-tan
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang para ASEAN-tan dan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Chapter 2, a small nation with a big heart. AKHIRNYA DI-UPDATEEEE- #plak RnR?
1. Duo Alay, Indonesia and Malaysia

DR-ASEAN

By: Black Nazuna

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Himaruya!

Warning: Bahasa gaul gak bener, dan si Malaysia juga gak pake Bahasa Melayu (Author gak mudeng Bahasa Melayu).

* * *

Chapter 1, Duo Alay

.

Randomness, begin

* * *

1. Hidup

"Eh Malon."

"Apa Indon?"

"Kalo gua kan; muda foya-foya, tua senang-senang, mati masuk Surga. Kalo elu mah beda."

"Emang kalo gua apaan?"

"Kalo elu; muda foya-foya, tua maling ayam, mati digebukin."

"Bangsat."

* * *

2. Gitar

Malaysia melihat kearah gitar tua itu. Matanya menerawang kearah benda berwarna cokelat tersebut, dan teringatlah kenangan akan dia dan Indonesia dulu.

"_Hey, Malaysia! Aku membuat lagu baru, coba dengarkan!"_

"_Iya, iya... Memangnya musik apa sih?"_

_Indonesia mulai memainkan gitar akustiknya. "Uwowowo! Malaysia, seorang adik yang baik hati, tiak sombong dan pandai menabung~ Yeyeyeah!"_

_Malaysia tersenyum kecil. Dia agak senang juga karena kakaknya membuat sebuah lagu yang berisi pujian terhadapnya._

"_Malaysia, seorang yang baik hati terhadap cewek cantik, tapi seleranya banci semuaaaa! Tidak sombong kalau sama Om England, tapi kurang ajar sama kakaknya yang ganteng~ Dan pandai menabung di WC! Owowowooooo!"_

_Sebuah sandal melayang ke kepala Indonesia_

* * *

3. Tabung LPG

Indonesia terdiam. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana kalau terjadi perang antara dia dan Malaysia? Bukan apa-apa, tapi dia hanya mengkhawatirkan warganya yang kurang mampu. Bagaimana cara warga negaranya yang kurang mampu membela diri jika ada tentara Malaysia?

Tapi bukan Indonesia namanya jika tidak mempunyai ide cemerlang.

"Ah, aku tahu. Sebaiknya aku mempersenjatai warga miskin-ku dengan tabung gas LPG gratisan yang regulatornya sudah rusak saja! Jadi tinggal lepas regulator, lempar tabung gas dan api, langsung meledak deh! Indonesia, kau memang jenius! AHAHAHAHAH~"

Malaysia hanya tertawa dari belakang pohon saat mendengar ide 'cemerlang' Indonesia.

* * *

4. Pengakuan

"Malon."

"Apa?"

"Rumahku kemasukkan maling."

"Terus?"

"Dia nyolong PS2 milikku."

"Hah?"

"Terus dia nyolong TVku."

"Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Yang nyolong kamu ya?"

"ENAK AJA! MENTANG-MENTANG GUA SERING NYOLONG KEBUDAYAAN LO BUKAN BERARTI GUA NYOLONG TV SAMA PS2 LO KAN?"

"Nah kan, MALON NGAKU!"

Sebuah DVD 'Petualangan Upin Ipin Di Dunia Hetalia' melayang ke kepala Indonesia.

* * *

5. Nasip

Malaysia melihat ke arah Indonesia.

Dia sedang jalan-jalan bersama Netherlands, mantan koloninya.

Yah, bukannya dia iri ya. Tapi jujur saja, Malaysia juga ingin jalan-jalan bersama koloninya.

Akhirnya dia mengajak England kencan.

Lalu dia ditolak.

Sehingga dia menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh warga ASEAN.

* * *

6. Dendam

Malaysia mencuri kebudayaan Indonesia, lagi.

Lalu Malaysia juga seenaknya menangkap para petugas penjaga laut di Indonesia.

Dan Malaysia juga bersikap arogan dengan berkata 'Malaysia tidak akan minta maaf kepada Indonesia.'

Tapi apa yang Indonesia bisa perbuat? Dia tidak akan tega berperang dengan Malaysia. (Tidak tega terhadap rakyatnya maksudnya. Bukan tidak tega kepada Malaysia. Kalau Malay sih, dari dulu pingin dicekik leher sialnya itu.)

Sekali lagi, bukanlah Indonesia jika tidak memiliki ide cemerlang.

"RAKYATKU YANG BAIK HATI, AYO KITA JADIKAN #GANYANGMALAYSIA TT DI TWITTER!"

* * *

7. Alay

Malaysia sedang kesal karena dikalahkan lagi dengan kakaknya.

"Oi Malay, memangnya Kak Nesia mengalahkanmu lagi di bidang apa?" tanya Singapore

Malaysia terdiam.

"Oh ayolah Malay, ceritakan saja kepadaku! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada Kak Nesia."

"D-dia mengalahkan musik-musik alay yang sudah kubuat."

Catatan: Kalau yang namanya alay, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Nesia walaupun adiknya sekalipun yang di namanya ada kata 'alay'. Jadi jangan pernah berharap.

* * *

8. Ember Bocor

Indonesia bagaikan ember bocor di mata Malaysia.

Ini semua terjadi kira-kira 1 minggu yang lalu...

_(Flashback)_

"_Indon."_

"_Apeh?"_

"_Ada celana dalem gak?"_

"_Lha? Buat apa?"_

"_Err..."_

"_Emangnya buat apaan sih?"_

"_Aku ngompol."_

"_GYAHAHAHAH!"_

"_Oi, serius nih!"_

"_Iya, iya..."_

_(Flashback over)_

Setelah kejadian itu, #malayngompol langsung masuk TT di Twitter.

* * *

9. Terbang

"_Itu burung!"_

"_Bukan, itu pesawat!"_

"_Tidak, itu ufo!"_

"_Kurasa itu helikopter!"_

"_Kalian semua salah! Itu adalah..."_

"_INDONESIA-MAN!"_

_Dan terlihatlah Indonesia yang sedang memakai boxer dan jubah terbang mengelilingi gedung Petronas._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Krik, krik, krik.

"..."

"Hanya mimpi..?"

Itu adalah mimpi buruk paling menyeramkan dalam hidup seorang Malaysia.

* * *

10. Pocong

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"A-ada apa Malaysia?"

"I-ITU, ADA HANTU BUNGKUS!*"

"…Hah? Emangnya hantu apaan dibungkus-bungkus?"

"TERSERAH, YANG JELAS AKU MAU PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Haaah?"

Lalu Malaysia pun berlari menjauh dari Indonesia. Indonesia hanya heran, memangnya ada hantu bungkus? Lalu ada sesuatu berwarna putih melompat-lompat dari arah Malaysia datang barusan. Dia adalah...

"Pocong?"

"Huweee, Neng Indo, masak saya dibilang hantu bungkus sama Malaysia? EMANGNYA SAYA LONTONG APA?"

"..." Indonesia speechless.

*Hantu bungkus adalah bahasa melayunya Pocong

* * *

Untuk chapter pertama, 10 drabble aja dulu. Nanti di chapter berikutnya ditambahin lagi.

Argh, Author pusing nyari ide buat bikin fic humor yang gak jayus. Tapi sekeras apapun saya berusaha tetap saja hasilnya jayus...

Okeh, mari kita hilangkan budaya RnR. Kita ganti dengan budaya RmustR.

So, review?


	2. A Small Nation With A Big Heart

DR-ASEAN

By: Nazuna-tan

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya—well, kalian tahu siapa kan? Ya Himaruya lah~

Warning: Sama seperti sebelumnya~

Chapter 2, a small nation with a big heart

* * *

1. Pride

Singapore adalah Negara yang kecil.

Well, bukan kecil lagi malahan. Tapi SANGAT kecil.

Yah, walaupun gak sekecil Seychelles tapi tetap saja kecil kan?

Walaupun Singapore adalah Negara yang kecil, tetap saja harga dirinya besar. Dia tidak mau disamakan oleh kakak-kakak sepupunya yang alay nan bego.

"MALAY BEGO, LO NYOLONG BUDAYA GUA LAGI YA?"

"ENAK AJA, FITNAH NOH!"

GUBRAK DUAGH BRAK DHUAR!

Harga dirinya jauh lebih tinggi daripada kakak-kakaknya.

2. Sabar

Singapore adalah orang yang sangat sabar dalam menghadapi kehidupan bersama kakak-kakaknya yang imbisil.

Walaupun kakak-kakaknya bertengkar lagi saat rapat, dia tetap sabar.

Saat kakak-kakaknya mengatai dia kecil, dia tetap sabar.

Saat dia pulang dengan keadaan rumah berantakan karena pertengkaran kakak-kakaknya, dia tetap sabar.

Tapi...

"Wah map Singapore, tadi aku minjem BBmu tanpa izin. Eh ternyata, pas aku lagi nonton DVD Upin-Ipin BBmu jatuh ke dalam gelas berisi soda."

Well, kesabaran pasti ada batasnya kan?

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Dan terdengarlah jeritan seorang Malaysia.

Semua orang pasti mempunyai idola. Tidak terkecuali para ASEAN-tan kita kan? Nah, mari kita tanya satu-satu.

"Eh? Idolaku? Siapa yaaa.. Ah, America saja deh! Malon, idolamu siapa?"

"Kalau aku sih, England dong! Singapore, giliranmu menjawab!"

"Aku...Kakek Sriwijaya saja deh, dia kan yang memberiku nama... Kalau Timor-chan?"

"Idolaku sih, kak Singapore! Habisnya kak Singapore keren sih! Dengan ukuran yang kecil, namun dia bisa menjadi Negara yang maju..."

Singapore hanya terdiam sambil blushing.

4. In your heart, baby

Hari ini Singapore main ke rumah kakaknya, Indonesia.

Indonesia memang alay, terlihat saat Singapore memasuki kamarnya, poster band-band alay bertebaran dimana-mana.

Menurut Indonesia band tersebut memang keren, metal. Tapi bukan metal seperti band-band Inggris yang berpakaian ala punk, tapi metal dalam arti MELAYU TOTAL.

Oke, back to topik. Jadi intinya…

"Kak Indonesia."

"Ya Singapore?"

"Toilet dimana?"

"DI HATIMUUUUU!"

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajah milik sang kakak.

5. Sangar

"Nah, Singapore. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Gue ini sibuk lho! Tidak selalu punya waktu untuk menemanimu!"

"Ah, jadi—"

"Sudahlah Sing, katakan saja! Ayo cepat, gue sibuk nih!"

"Baiklah, aku—"

"Singapore, serius deh. Kalo ngomong tuh yang cepet!"

"…HEH, GUA TUH UDAH SABAR YA NUNGGUIN ELU NGEBACOT. SEKARANG DENGERIN GUA!"

"...I-iya. J-jadi lu mau apa kesini..?"

"Kembalikan uangku yang kau pinjam dulu."

6. Like Brother, Like Sister

"Indonesia... Apa nama Facebook-mu?"

"Err... ' ''. Kalau punyamu Sing?"

"Ah, kalau aku '' '' Aku add ya Indo!"

Malaysia terdiam.

7. Muak

Singapore muak, dia muak menghadapi kakak-kakaknya yang benar-benar sudah kelewatan.

Yah, walaupun Malaysia juga terkadang sering membantunya dengan mengirimkan air bersih ketempatnya tapi—

Ah, Indonesia juga sering berkunjung ke rumahnya, sehingga menambah devisa bagi negaranya.

Lalu sering juga mengirimkan pasir untuk menambah luas negaranya.

…

Singapore tidak jadi membenci mereka. Walaupun mereka terkadang sangat menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja mereka sering membantu Singapore.

8. AFA*

Pada tanggal 11 sampai 13 bulan 11 tahun 2011, rumah Singapore kebanjiran tamu.

Dia juga kebanjiran tangisan dan rengekan envy dari negara tetangganya.

Tapi dilain sisi, dia juga sangat bangga.

"HUWEEEEE KAMU ENAK BANGET SIH SINGAPOREEEE, AKU ENVY, ENVY, ENVYYYYY!" teriak Indonesia dengan suara yang menggelegar.

"Kalau begitu kak Indo datang saja… Ah iya, nanti ada Hatsune Miku Live Party juga loh."

"…Kapan ya dirumahku ada festival anime besar-besaran begitu—"

Indonesia gigit jari.

* * *

To be continued (maybe?)

*: Anime Fesfival Asia, festifal terbesar di Asia Tenggara yang diadakan di Singapura setiap setahun sekali mulai dari 4 tahun yang lalu. AUTHOR KEPINGIN BANGET KESANA RASANYA-

* * *

….Akhirnya saya update juga fic ini. Udah satu tahun coy, muhahahaha~ *dibuang ke laut Aru*

Yaaaah saya tahu mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingat dengan fic ini, maaf ya sudah mengecewakan kalian semua… Ini fic sebenarnya sudah dari satu tahun yang lalu idenya. Tapi baru dibikin sampai drabble ke-6, saya langsung terkena writers-block, and finally here I am. Mengupdate fic ini setelah menghilang satu tahun.*beneran dibuang*

Mana jumlahnya menurun menjadi 8 drabble doang lagi- *kabur*

RnR yaaa ;u;)/


End file.
